The present invention relates to an electrical harness including a shield cable and contact-type connectors, and, more particularly, to an electrical harness adapted for use as a shielding wire in transmitting high-frequency signals.
It is known in the art to employ a shield cable connected to contact-type connectors, wherein the shield cable includes insulation clad signal transmission wires and carbon clad ground wires arranged mutually in parallel at equal intervals. The shield cable is completely wrapped in an electrically conducting foil, which is covered with an outermost insulating layer.
However, one disadvantage of the known shield cable is that the resulting shield effect is reduced, particularly in the high-frequency zones, because of the relatively high electrical resistance between the ground wires and the foil, which arises from the fact that the intermediate carbon layer has a higher electrical resistivity than the metal foil.
The present invention is to provide an electrical harness including a shield cable which solves the problems encountered by the known shield cable discussed above. Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical harness including a shield cable which can exhibit an enhanced shield effect even in the high-frequency zones.